eiyuu_kyoushitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
is a Top-Grade student at Rosewood Academy, and one of Blade's very first friends. Appearance Leonard is a tall man, standing a few inches higher than Blade. He has long blond hair that reaches to his shoulders and dark oculars. His usual attire is the Academy's uniform, which consists of a black leather jacket draped over his shoulders above a white shirt. Black trousers and black boots. Leonard seems to have dispose off the black necktie which is part of the uniform. Personality Leonard seems to be very laid-back, and also seems to be very well composed. He's also quite knowledgeable, as seen with the Magical Armor and him knowing a little about Arnest's cursed sword. Despite that, he also has a rather childish side of him, enjoying teasing people about trivial matters and seems to be very tolerant, as he is capable of tolerating Blade's simpleminded demeanor. Relationships Blade Leonard and Blade are very close friends, despite knowing him for a very short period, Leonard is almost always seen accompanying Blade. He also shares whatever information he has with Blade and seems quite tolerant to Blade's simpleness. Arnest Flaming Leonard and Arnest are both Top Grade students at Rosewood Academy. Leonard, unlike the rest of the students, seems to not fear Arnest that much, going as much as approaching her casually and speaking to her casually as well. Plot Transfer Student Arc After class, Leonard goes up to Blade who has been dozing off the whole time and comments on both his behavior and his constant repetition of the phrase "I'm Blade", sarcastically asking him if that's his trademark gag. Continuing, he tells Blade that he has caught his interest since he is the first student to ever be transferred to Rosewood Academy and much less after the King's involvement, laughs at the way he addresses the King and proceeds to introduce himself and welcome the young boy to the Academy. After Blade calls him Friend Number 6, a confused Leonard asks him what he means and thus finds out who the other five friends before him are. Leonard is then mentioned by Blade when Arnest asks him how did he know where her room is, saying that when he talked to Leonard, he told him that she was in the bath. Asmodeus Arc During the tournament the King set up, Leonard is seen fighting Blade. He gets easily knocked out with only one hit and when the latter apologizes to him because he didn't measure his strength, he comments that for someone who knocked everyone out with one hit, he really doesn't spare any feelings and that he understands that he has to put everything he's got into it in order to win his next opponent in the final round. When Blade asks him about his next opponent, Leonard says that his opponent will be the winner from the fight between Sophitia and Arnest and that even though the match isn't over yet, Arnest is most likely going to win because of her sword. He then continues by commenting initially on the sword's immense power and nobility and then on Arnest's finishing move, saying a mere "Here it comes.". Several days later, Leonard with Blade at his side comments on Arnest's sudden change in personality, saying that it's as if she has become a completely different person, or rather a really cute chick, noting Blade to her new hairdo. He is shocked when Arnest darts a knife towards Blade, then proceeds to ask Arnest if she changed her hairstyle for Blade, which causes the red-head to blush intensely. Leonard then anxiously listens to Blade's speech about hairdos, Arnest saying that she will take Leonard's suggestion now, fearing the Empress as she unleashes a barrage of knives at the now escaping Blade. Power and Abilities As a Top-Grade Student, Leonard is superior to most if not all lower grade students. However, despite his power, he was defeated by Blade with a single punch. Equipment and Weapons Leonard uses a drill like weapon, though nothing much is known about it. It is quite big in size and could be equally heavy which could indicate to Leonard being a good athlete. References Navigation Category:Rosewood Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Top Grade Category:Characters